Teka-Teki
by harimau.hujan
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan saat hujan? Segera mencari tempat berteduh? Galau di depan jendela? Berlari-lari untuk menikmati tiap tetesnya? Atau mungkin, melakukan permainan seru dalam ruangan? WARNING! Gaje plus garing-pertanda humor gagal, OOC mungkin. Don't like don't read.


_Tes. Tes. Tes._

Satu per satu titik air mulai turun dari langit. Membuat langit yang cerah seketika berubah menjadi kelabu. Anak-anak berlarian mencari tempat yang teduh.

Tak terkecuali anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka yang telah menyelesaikan latihan mengurungkan niat untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Hujan semakin deras. Keenam anak berambut warna-warni itu—ditambah dengan seorang anak berambut mendung dan seseorang lagi yang berambut hitam—mendesah bersamaan.

**Teka-Teki**

_berbagai pertanyaan amburageul_

.

**a Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket **** to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic by harimau-hujan**

**Genre : **Humor (gagal), friendship

**WARNING! **Full of typo (s), OOC everywhere, gaje plus garing

**Teiko!GoM **with** Haizaki **and** Nijimura**

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

"Jadi," si surai _navy blue_ berdehem, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menunggu, nanodayo." si kacamata hijau—Midorima, membalas singkat.

"Kalau menunggu sih, iya! Maksudku, tidak ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan selagi menunggu?" gerutu si _navy_.

"Bernafas, Aomine-kun." dan si _navy_—A(h)omine—_headbang_ di tempat, diikuti tatapan datar sang pemain bayangan, Kuroko.

"Makan saja, Mine-chin." titan, sebutlah dia Murasakibara—atau Mukkun biar lebih akrab, berambut ungu itu menjawab. Ia sibuk mengunyah kripik singkong bermerek King-Kong yang dia dapatkan dari Ind*maret, sebuah toko yang hanya buka pada bulan Maret saja.

"Makan? Oh, baiklah. Boleh aku minta kripikmu sedikit?" Aomine menjulurkan tangannya, hendak meraup beberapa kripik singkong dalam kemasan itu.

Dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan, Murasakibara lompat menjauh, mengamankan kripik tersebut dalam genggamannya. Satu detik begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai, gempa dasyat terjadi dan menghancurkan seluruh dunia, kemdian mereka mati. Tamat.

Oke, bercanda. Tak ada gempa, tak ada yang hancur, tak ada yang mati. Oh, tunggu. Ada nyamuk yang meninggal dunia karena terinjak oleh Murasakibara. Akashi—kapten merah mungil yang unyu-unyu seperti kucing—hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Kebetulan kita sedang di ruang klub, ssu, ayo _one-on-one_, ssu!" ajak si kuning shalalala blingbling yang terkenal tamvan dan varokah—Kise—bersemangat.

"Hujan gini, masih mau latihan. Capek, ah." si awan mendung dalam ruangan, Haizaki, mendengus.

"Lagipula, lapangan baru saja dibersihkan. Kalian mau mengepelnya lagi?" suara ini datang dari si rambut hitam, Nijimura.

Semua mendesah lagi.

"Aku tahu." Kuroko bersuara, "Kita main teka-teki saja. Kalian mau?"

Dan semua segera merapatkan diri, memandangi si pemain bayangan yang sedang memikirkan teka-teki apa yang akan ia berikan. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Kuroko menarik nafas, balas memandang teman-temannya setengah menantang.

"Teka-tekinya, bersisik bukan ikan, berpayung bukan raja. Apakah itu?" tanyanya.

"NANAS!" semua menjawab kompak. Detik berikutnya, Kuroko pundung di sudut ruangan, merasa teka-tekinya tidak menantang sama sekali.

"Kalau gitu giliranku, ssu!" seru Kise bersemangat. "Te ..."

"Hah? Tidak boleh. Ini giliranku!" Aomine cepat menyela. Kise merengut.

"Aku duluan, ssu!"

"Aku duluan!"

"Aku teman setim Kurokocchi, ssu!"

"Aku cahaya Tetsu!"

"Aku dekat dengan Kurokocchi, ssu! Kan, Kurokocchi?"

"Aku lebih sering berjalan-jalan bersamanya."

"Aku lebih tampan darimu, ssu! Aominecchi lebih buruk, ssu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku lebih hebat darimu! Dan kau lebih kuning dariku!"

"Apa salahnya kalau aku kuning?!"

"Kuning itu, kan, seperti benda dalam toilet!" dan Murasakibara nyaris menghentikan acara memakan-atau-dimakan-nya.

"Hidoi ssu, yo, Aominecchi!"

"Bukannya kau duluan yang mengejekku?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku saja duluan, biar adil!" Haizaki memotong, "Gajah terbang nampak apanya?"

"NAMPAK BOHONGNYA!" sementara Haizaki bergabung dengan Kuroko di pojokan.

"Selanjutnya aku!" Aomine mengambil alih perhatian, "Hewan, hewan apa yang paling kaya?"

"Mine-chin, itu pertanyaan menstrim, senasib sama iklan kulit manggis. Jawabannya pasti ber-uang." Murasakibara menjawab malas. Aomine menggeleng.

"Masih ada lagi!"

"Aku tahu, ssu! Ular, ssu! Ular, kan, kalau kulitnya dijual mahal, ssu?" jawab Kise.

"Itu, sih, ularnya mati duluan sebelum dia menikmati kekayaannya." ujar Nijimura.

"Kan bisa diwariskan ke anak cucunya, ssu!" sergah Kise.

"Hmmm, salah! Mana ada jawaban seperti itu!" Aomine menggeleng, disambut dengan rengekan dan tangisan buaya dari si _copycat_.

"Pertanyaan yang mudah, nanodayo. Jawabannya pasti burung belibis, nodayo. Karena dia bisa membeli bis, nodayo." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata, "Bu, bukan berarti aku benar-benar pintar, nodayo. A-aku hanya baru saja mempelajarinya, nodayo. Aslinya aku bodoh, nanodayo."

Krik. Yang lain cengo. Midorima Shintaro, _shooting guard_ kebanggaan Teiko, yang nilai-nilainya tak pernah dibawah KKM dan selalu masuk golongan atas, menyebut dirinya bodoh. Ini benar-benar tak terduga, sodara-sodara!

Kuroko yang sudah pulih dari kesedihannya pergi mengambil kamera, kemudian mendekati Midorima, "Midorima-kun, sudikah anda mengulangi perkataan anda tentang fakta bahwa anda ini adalah orang yang menurut anda sendiri bodoh?"

Giliran Midorima yang cengo.

"Soal jawabanmu ... hmm, biar kupikir dulu." Aomine mingkem sejenak, "Sepertinya masih salah."

"Pertanyaan apa, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko memandangi Aomine.

"Hah? Oh, kau tidak dengar tadi, ya, Tetsu. Aku bertanya, hewan apa yang paling kaya? Kau tahu jawabannya, Tetsu?"

"Hm. Menurutku, hewan yang paling kaya adalah hewan peliharaan Bill Gates."

Aomine terdiam.

"Bill Gates itu siapa? Orangtuamu? Atau orangtua si _dia_ ini?" tentu saja kata _dia_ mengarah pada Akashi yang duduk tenang sambil menyimak.

"Aomine-kun, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu Bill Gates?" tanya Kuroko, sementara Aomine menggeleng polos. Kise ikut mengangguk, bilang aku-juga-tidak-tahu-ssu tanpa ada yang peduli.

Dan baik Nijimura maupun Akashi sama-sama berjanji akan memberikan Aomine—dan Kise sekalian—bimbingan belajar _khusus_ setelah ini.

"Nah, karena tak ada lagi yang mau menjawab, biar aku yang memberikan jawabannya!" Aomine tersenyum yakin, "Jawabannya adalah ... _hewan__s to be a millioner_!"

Krik.

"Tapi, Aomine." Akashi meluruskan posisi duduknya, "Yang kau maksudkan adalah _he wants to be a millioner_. Itu berarti, dia hanya INGIN menjadi miliarder, bukan TELAH menjadi miliarder."

Dan Aomine bergabung dengan Haizaki di sudut ruangan.

"Sekarang aku, ssu!" Kise memasang cengirannya yang paling lebar, "Lagu apa yang paling jahat?"

SIIINGGGG... figuran numpang lewat.

"Lagu Pelangi." jawab Murasakibara. Yang lain memandangnya heran.

"Heee? Kenapa bisa, ssu?"

"Pasti karena lagu Pelangi itu mengingatkanmu pada seseorang." Haizaki yang baru bergabung menjawab sambil melirik Nijimura. Sementara itu ada backsound lagu yang bunyinya _lirikan-matamu-menarik-hatiku_ yang kemudian berhenti secara misterius.

Dan Nijimura langsung melempar Haizaki keluar lingkaran permainan.

"Kenapa bisa, ssu yo?" Kise bertanya lagi, "Kenapa lagu Pelangi Murasakibaracchi anggap jahat, ssu?"

"Karena lagu Pelangi membuatku lapar." yang lain hening. Murasakibara melanjutkan, "Kalau Pelangi ditambah huruf 'a' di depannya, akan jadi apa?"

Apelangi? Apel? Krik.

"Kalau menurutku, lagu yang paling jahat itu lagu Potong Bebek Angsa." Kuroko angkat bicara, "Coba pikir. Lagu pembunuhan seperti itu dijadikan lagu anak-anak. Jahat sekali, bukan?"

"Hehe, Kurokocchi salah, ssu! Bukan itu lagu paling jahat, ssu!" Kuroko diam.

"Kalau begitu jawabannya pasti lagu Delman." kata Nijimura, "Karena di lirik lagu itu, ada kalimat '_ku duduk di muka_'. Ada, ya, orang sejahat itu, sampai duduk di muka segala."

"Bisa jadi, ssu. Tapi senpai masih salah, ssu." balas Kise, "Akashicchi tahu sesuatu, ssu?"

"Mungkin, jawabannya lagu Ambilkan Bulan, Bu." sahut Akashi, "Siapapun yang membuat lagu itu pasti jahat, memaksa ibunya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin."

"Hueeeee, kenapa Akashicchi bisa tahu, ssu?"

Selanjutnya Kise bergabung bersama Aomine di pojokan. Haizaki? Dia sudah meneguhkan hati untuk maju kembali ke lingkaran permainan.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku punya satu, pertanyaan." Murasakibara mengambil kripik terakhirnya, mengunyah dan menelannya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Dia, kecil di China, dan besar di Arab. Siapa dia? Itu saja ..." sambil menguap, Murasakibara memandang teman-temannya bergantian.

"Anak buangan." jawaban itu dari Haizaki.

"Aneh. Aku, belum dapat gambaran tentang benda itu." Kuroko menyerah.

"Orang pindahan, nanodayo?" kau pasti bisa menebak siapa dia.

Bahkan Nijimura pun terdiam.

Akashi melirik yang lainnya yang sepertinya berharap besar pada si kapten mungil ini. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian memandangi Murasakibara.

"Ada kemungkinan aku salah. Tapi setelah kupikirkan, hanya ini jawaban yang terlintas. Kecil di China, besar di Arab. Maka jawabannya hanya ..."

"Eh, maaf. Bisa ulangi pertanyaannya?" Aomine yang baru bergabung bertanya, meninggalkan Kise yang sedang garuk-garuk tembok di sudut.

"Kecil di China, besar di Arab." balas Murasakibara.

"Hah? Apaan tuh?" Aomine cengo.

"Sudahlah! Kau diam saja. Akashi baru saja mau menjawabnya!" sentilan maut Nijimura mengenai Aomine telak. Sementara itu Akashi hanya bergeming.

"Jawabannya, huruf A. Ketika kita menuliskan 'China', maka huruf A di sini tidak sedang menjadi huruf kapital, sementara pada kata 'Arab', huruf A berada di depan, mengharuskannya untuk menjadi huruf kapital, atau disebut juga, huruf besar."

Yang lain gigit jari, dan Murasakibara meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar membeli kripik di kantin—itu pun kalau masih buka. Hujan diluar semakin deras, tanpa tanda-tanda akan reda. Kise yang sudah bosan garukin tembok bergabung kembali dalam lingkaran permainan.

"Sekarang giliranku, nanodayo." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "_Lucky item_-ku hari ini adalah telur rebus, nodayo. Sekarang, anggaplah telur ini diletakkan di atas sebuah atap rumah yang berbentuk prisma, nodayo."

Ia menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Prisma segitiga ini berbentuk segitiga sembarang. Salah satu sudut alasnya adalah 45 derajat, sementara sudutnya yang lain adalah 60 derajat, nanodayo."

Aomine telah menyiapkan sebuah kertas dan pena untuk menghitung. Midorima memandangnya heran.

"Untuk apa kau siapkan itu semua, nodayo?"

"Hah? Untuk menjawab soalnya. Ini hitung-hitungan, kan?" Aomine balas bertanya.

"Pertanyaannya bukan itu, nanodayo. Pertanyaannya adalah, ke mana si telur akan jatuh? Ke arah 60 derajat atau 45 derajat, nodayo?" kacamata Midorima berkilat-kilat penuh misteri.

"Midorimacchi, pertanyaannya terlalu mudah, ssu. Ini bukan teka-teki, ssu!" Kise menggerutu, sementara Midorima kelihatannya tersinggung.

"Aku agak setuju dengan Kise-kun. Jawabannya sudah pasti ke arah sudut 45 derajat." Kuroko menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Ah, gak mutu." cibir Haizaki. Midorima tak mengindahkannya, walaupun mungkin dalam hatinya sedang ada konser lagu _Sakitnya Tuh Di sini_.

"Kalau pertanyaannya hanya begitu, sih, aku tidak butuh kertas dan pena ini! Duh!" Aomine mendengus. Ia mengembalikan kedua benda tak terpakai itu ke pabrik asalnya—dia pakai _zone_, jadi dengan kecepatannya dia tidak basah karena hujan dan bisa bolak-balik Teiko-Pabrik **** hanya dalam waktu 12 detik.

Murasakibara masuk kembali tanpa ada yang peduli.

"Mungkin Midorima-kun lelah." ucap Nijimura sambil melirik Midorima.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Akashi berbicara tiba-tiba, "Midorima, pertanyaan yang bagus, dan sangat menipu, boleh aku bilang."

Hening.

"Akashi-kun, menurutmu, telur itu akan jatuh ke mana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kuroko, telur itu mungkin akan jatuh ke arah sudut 60 derajat maupun 45 derajat. Tapi, ke arah sudut manapun dia jatuh, tentu saja, ia akan SELALU jatuh ke bawah." balas Akashi santai.

Dan semua—kecuali Akashi—langsung gigit kripik milik Murasakibara bersamaan.

"Siapa lagi yang mau bertanya?" Akashi menatap teman-temannya.

"Kali ini aku akan memberikan teka-teki." Nijimura mengambil perhatian.

"Aku dibeli di waktu yang berbeda-beda. Walau demikian, aku selalu habis di waktu yang bersamaan. Siapakah aku?" Nijimura menyeringai menantang.

"Siapakah kamu? Kamu Nijimura-senpai." Haizaki KO di tempat.

"Barang pabrik, nanodayo? Mereka memproduksi banyak dalam sehari, dan tanggal kadaluarsanya sama, nodayo." balas Midorima.

"Hmm, apa tanggal kadaluarsa barang pabrik yang diproduksi tahun ini sama dengan tanggal kadaluarsa barang pabrik yang diproduksi tahun lalu?" Midorima menggeleng polos.

"Mungkin, apa ya, ssu? Nyerah, ssu!" Kise menyerah dengan cepat.

Nijimura melirik yang lainnya. Ada bendera putih berkibar dari Aomine, Kuroko menatapnya polos, Murasakibara mengunyah maibou, dan Akashi yang melirik jam dinding dengan gelisah.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" ia bertanya pada Akashi.

"Bisa jadi. Ia dibeli pada waktu berbeda, namun ia selalu habis bersamaan. Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti kalender?" Akashi menunjuk kalender yang tergantung di ruangan klub.

Dan Nijimura bergeming sejenak, tak percaya.

"Baiklah. Karena hujan masih belum reda, kita lanjutkan." ia berdehem, melirik Akashi.

"Aku tidak tertarik memberikan pertanyaan. Aku hanya akan menjawabnya, semuanya." balas Akashi tenang. Yang lain langsung memutar otak, mencari teka-teki lain.

"Apa perbedaan sapi dengan api?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kalau sapi ada S-nya, ssu!" dari Kise.

"Sapi itu makhluk hidup, api itu benda tak hidup, nodayo." dari Midorima.

"Sapi bisa buang kotoran." dari Haizaki.

"Kalau ada sapi, ada suara 'moo'. Kalau ada api, ada suara orang teriak." dari Aomine.

"Kalau sapi itu makan rumput, api makan kayu." dari Murasakibara.

"Sapi warnanya hitam-putih, sementara api warnanya merah-kuning—"

"—hijau ... di langit yang biru ..." yang lain malah karaokean.

"Sapi itu dingin, api itu panas." jawab Akashi.

"Api memang panas, ssu. Tapi sapi kenapa dingin, ssu?"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sapi itu ada S-nya?" balas Akashi cekatan. Kise langung mingkem.

"Oke, sekarang aku." Haizaki tersenyum percaya diri.

"Teka-teki-teka-teko, ular mati, ular merokok. Apa itu?"

Krik. Hening.

"Apa? Ulangi coba! Gak kedengaran!" pinta Aomine.

"Ular mati, ular merokok. Apa itu?" Haizaki menyeringai, _pasti tidak ada yang tahu._

"Dari awal, ssu! Tidak asyik kalau tanpa pakai teka-tekinya, ssu!" kali ini Kise yang memohon.

"Cerewet! Ini kuulangi! Teka-teki-teka-teko. Ular mati, ular merokok. Apa ITU?"

"Ular atau ulat, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima memastikan.

"ULAR, WOI! ULAR!" gerutu Haizaki.

"Ular merokok? Dia beli rokok di mana, Haizaki-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya, manalah aku tahu? Sekarang jawab!"

"Tunggu dulu, Haizaki. Ular kalau sudah mati mana mungkin bisa merokok!" Nijimura menyergah.

"Duh, namanya juga teka-teki! MASA OBAT NYAMUK BAKAR AJA KALIAN GAK TAHU?!" Haizaki berteriak frustasi. Ups, dia baru saja memberitahukan jawaban teka-tekinya.

"Sepertinya teka-teki ini sudah terjawab." Akashi menyeringai tipis. Haizaki meluk tembok.

"Dari jauh tampak seperti dinosaurus. Dari dekat ternyata hanya sapi. Apakah itu?" Aomine bertanya.

"Monster, ssu! Monster dinosaurus bercorak sapi, ssu!"

"_Lucky item_-ku besok nanodayo."

"Kripik _t*ni wit* b*ti_, mungkin?"

Nijimura mingkem sementara Haizaki masih berduaan dengan tembok.

"Aku yakin jawabannya sapi." Kuroko menatap Aomine datar, "Di akhir pertanyaan, ada kata 'ternyata', yang menunjukkan kenyataan bahwa benda itu adalah sapi."

"Kukira kau akan terkecoh, Kuroko." Akashi menatap Kuroko sambil menyeringai. Kuroko hanya diam.

"Giliranku, ssu. Dia lahir di Arab, besar di Arab, tapi nggak bisa bahasa Arab. Siapa dia?" tanya Kise.

"Hah? Orang bisu?" tanya Aomine.

"Bukan, ssu!"

"Bule yang lahir dan menetap di Arab." jawab Murasakibara.

"PASTI DIA BISA BAHASA ARAB, SSU!"

"Ehh~? Kalau begitu, anak bule yang lahir dan menetap di Arab dan selalu diajarkan bahasa selain bahasa Arab oleh orang tuanya."

"BUKAN ITU, SSU YO!"

"Manusia gurun." balas Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI JUGA IKUT MEMPERMAINKANKU, SSU? HIDOI SSU YO!"

"Hei, Kise! Jangan buat capslock R*** jebol, dong!" Haizaki malah OOT. Sementara itu R*** pundung karena namanya disensor.

"Kise, jawabannya mudah sekali. Pasti unta yang kau maksud itu, kan?" balas Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Unta? Kenapa unta, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Aomine, coba saja jika kau ke Arab nanti, tanyakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Arab pada unta. Apa dia bisa menjawabmu dengan jawaban yang sesuai?"

Aomine diam.

"Huweee, kenapa Akashicchi bisa tahu, ssu?! Tidak asyik, ssu!" sementara itu Kuroko sibuk menenangkan Kise.

"Sekarang giliran?"

"Mine-chin, aku baru saja mau memberikan pertanyaannya." Murasakibara melahap sebuah kripik kentang, "Hmm, apa yang harus kutanyakan, ya? Hmm, yang jual tidak makan, yang makan tidak beli, yang beli tidak makan. Apa itu?"

Semua terdiam.

"Yang jual tidak makan. Yang makan tidak beli. Yang beli tidak makan. Hah, itu sih, kue yang kemarin kubeli." Aomine tersenyum penuh percaya diri, "Penjualnya nggak makan kue itu, aku yang beli juga tidak makan, karena kue itu malah dimakan sama temanku!"

"Hmm, bisa diterima, sih~. Tapi ..." Murasakibara berpikir-pikir sejenak, "Sepertinya bukan~"

"Aku, menyerah." gumam Kuroko.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, nanodayo." perban putih Midorima berkibar tanda pemiliknya menyerah.

"Tidak tahu, ssu. Belum pernah dengar, ssu yo." si kuning ikut menyerah.

"Nggak kepikiran," balas Nijimura, "Akashi, tahu sesuatu?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Rumput." jawabnya, "Penjual rumput adalah manusia. Yang memakan rumput adalah ternak, dan yang membelikan rumput untuk ternaknya adalah manusia juga. Apakah manusia makan rumput?"

"Nah. Aku tahu! Jawabannya rumput!" seru Haizaki.

"TELAT!"

"Sekarang, giliran siapa?"

"Aku, nanodayo." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum tsunderenya akut, "Bukan berarti aku ingin ikut menanyakan teka-teki bodoh seperti itu, nodayo. Aku hanya bosan, nanodayo."

"Sudahlah. Cepat saja beritahu kami apa pertanyaannya." Nijimura dengan jahat sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukul kouhai-nya yang kelewat tsundere itu.

"Pertanyaannya begini nanodayo. Bagaimana cara menjawab tiga pertanyaan ini, hanya dengan satu kata saja? Pertanyaannya," kata Midorima, "Yang pertama, apa yang bisa kamu temukan di hutan, nanodayo."

Semua mendengarkan penuh minat.

"Yang kedua, apa yang kamu lakukan di kamar mandi?"

"Mandi lah."

"Itu aku tahu, nodayo! Pertanyaannya belum selesai, nodayo!"

"Kalau begitu selesaikan, Mido-chin."

"Karena itu jangan menggangguku, nodayo. Pertanyaan ketiga, kakimu kenapa? Sepertinya sakit."

Hening.

"Itu saja, nanodayo." Midorima mengakhiri pertanyaannya.

"Di hutan, kita menemukan banyak pohon, semak belukar, hewan-hewan, kemudian ..." Kuroko mulai mendata jawabannya.

"Jawab ketiga pertanyaannya hanya dengan satu kata, nanodayo."

"Mido-chin, apa hubungannya antara hutan, kamar mandi, dan kaki yang sakit?" tanya Murasakibara bingung.

"Hubungannya ada, ssu!" Kise senyum percaya diri, "Ketika di hutan, kita mandi dan terpeleset hingga kaki kita sakit, ssu!"

"Kita? Lo aja kali, sama ondel-ondel." Haizaki berkata nista.

"Haizakicchi, hidoi ssu!" Kise merajuk.

"Midorima, coba berikan hint, gitu kah?" Aomine memancing bulan—lebih tepatnya, jawaban.

"Coba lihat pertanyaan kedua. Jawabannya ada di situ, nodayo." balas Midorima, "Bukan berarti aku ingin membantu kalian menjawab teka-teki ini, nodayo. Aku hanya ..."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ada yang sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Nijimura memotong, "Akashi, sudah?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan. Semua merapat, hendak mendengarkan jawaban sang cikal bakal Emperor.

"Sesuai kata Midorima, kuncinya," Akashi menatap teman-temannya, "Ada di pertanyaan kedua. Aku yakin mungkin kalian sudah terpikir untuk menjawab ini. Jawabannya adalah." Akashi bersin, kemudian melanjutkan, "Keramas."

Yang lain bergeming.

"Pada pertanyaan pertama, apa yang ada di hutan? Jawabannya adalah kera. Pertanyaan kedua, apa yang kamu lakukan di kamar mandi, tentu saja keramas. Terakhir, kakimu kenapa? Sepertinya sakit. Jawabannya adalah keram."

Midorima memandang Akashi dengan tatapan kamu-anak-dukun-ya-kok-bisa-tau. Sementara itu Akashi balas memandang Midorima dengan tatapan kamu-bilang-apa-gak-kedengaran. Midorima membalas dengan aku-bilang-kamu-anak-dukun-ya-kok-bisa-tau. Akashi mengerling, aku-bukan-anak-dukun-karena-aku-sendiri-dukunnya.

Midorima melongo.

"Bercanda." Akashi memasang senyum indah oreshi, membuat kucing di luar ruang klub iri (?).

Nijimura melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Hujan hampir reda. Sudah saatnya pulang. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan terakhir, jika kalian tidak keberatan." sambil meregangkan kakinya yang terasa pegal, ia berkata. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Sebutkan dua huruf di alphabet yang paling manis." Nijimura menyeringai.

Semua langsung memutar otak. Suara tetes demi tetes air hujan semakin kecil, perlahan hilang sama sekali. Tapi mereka sama sekali belum menemukan jawabannya.

Sementara itu si penanya sudah beres-beres perlengkapan. Tasnya sudah dikemasi, orangnya saja sudah mulai memasang sepatu di luar ruangan. "Oi," panggilnya, "Sudah ketemu jawabannya belum?"

Serentak kouhai-kouhainya menggeleng. Nijimura melirik Akashi yang masih diam.

"Akashi, sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanya Nijimura, "Cepat dijawab. Aku harus segera pulang."

Akashi diam. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kurasa jawabannya huruf S dan T. Jika kita baca, menjadi es dan te. Mirip dengan kata es teh. Es teh rasanya manis. Jadi ..."

"Sepertinya julukanmu yang selalu benar itu memang betulan, ya?" Nijimura tertawa, "Baiklah, mungkin itu jawabannya. Tapi menurutku tidak seperti itu."

"Eh?" Akashi menatap Nijimura bingung.

"Kalian mau tahu jawabannya?"

Ketujuh anak itu mengangguk serentak.

"Menurutku, jawabannya," Nijimura berbalik, "Huruf A dan Q."

A dan Q? A-Q? A-kyu?

Krik.

**#OWARI#**

_Akhirnya, fic ini dipost juga /R***tepar_

_Tunggu! Kenapa nama R*** masih disensor begini?!_

_Ah, sudahlah._

_Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama R*** mau ngepost fic-nya, tapi karena ada gangguan internet di rumah, R*** gak sempat terus T_T  
Baiklah, abaikan curcol di atas. Bagaimana menurut minna-san tentang fic kali ini?_

_Oh ya, semua pertanyaan di atas R*** dapat dari berbagai sumber, terutama teman-teman dan guru R*** di sekolah /lambaikantangan_

_Dan, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang janggal di sana menurut minna-san, di mana Akashi yang biasanya memanggil teman-temannya dengan nama depan, kini memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarga. Itu ada penjelasannya, manga readers pasti tahu, dan mungkin untuk penonton animenya saja akan tahu di waktu mendatang._

_Kenapa tidak sekarang? R*** malas menuliskan alasannya. Tee-hee. /dilemparreaders_

_Baiklah. Cukup dulu. Dan, last but not least._

**REVIEW?**

_Sankyuu~! /tebartissue (?)_


End file.
